Goodbye Momma
by Crimson Cajun
Summary: A daughter of a member of the X-men says goodbye


Disclamer: I dont own the X-men, Rogue or Gambit. But I do own Gabby and Luc so lay off!!!   
Author Note: This is my first fic, but certainly not my last!! Im curently working on 7   
different stories at the same time so bear with me if Im a little slow.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Goodbye Momma  
  
It was raining the day of her funeral just like the day of her death. Its funny cause   
I dont remember cryin'. With all the people in black, the black umbrella's, and my big   
strong brother weeping like a baby, I didnt shead a tear. Its all a dream I thought. Ill   
walk up in my bed, go down to breakfast, and tell my Momma all about it. She would tell me   
I was being silly. But it was no dream, it was all real. The people were real, my brother   
was real, and the headstone with my mother's name on it was real. My Momma was died and I   
was never going to see her alive again.  
  
The days after the funeral were like weeks to me. People brought over alot of food,   
but I didnt feel like eating. My brother Luc didnt talk to anyone. I think that if he tried,  
the tears would come rolling down his face.  
  
I kept remembering the last time I saw her. She was lying on that hospital bed, tubes up  
her nose, bandages on her head, and her beautiful green eyes that I inheriated wide open.   
Momma could feel it she could feel the pain of her injuries. I prayed to God to make her die  
instantly, to stop her from feeling the pain, but she had to feel herself die.   
I cried. I cried so hard it felt like my eyes were on fire. I was there when Momma said her  
last words. She said "Gabby, please stop cryin'. Ah'm not afraid a' leavin' an' you shouldn'  
be scared for me either. Ah'm gonna be in heaven wit your Daddy, watchin' over you an' Luc  
until you guys can join us." When I looked up from the pillow I had been crying into she   
was gone. Ill never forget that moment.  
  
It has been 1 year sense that day. Im standing in front of her headstone right now.   
Next to her's is my Daddy's. He died when I was 6 and Luc was 9. I dont remember him that   
well, but Luc says that Daddy loved us alot. He said he used to read me to sleep every   
night and buy us anything we wanted. The last memory I have of him is the fire. The police   
said it was an accident. That the gas in the basement leaked. When Daddy lighted his   
cigarette, our whole house went up in flame. When Momma's friend Storm got htere it was   
to late. He was already dead.   
  
After that we moved into the mansion with Momma's friends. I had liked living there.   
There was always something to do and most of the kids were my age. You know the saying   
"Time slows down when you depressed, but when your happy time flys"? I had a really happy   
childhood.  
  
But of course all good things must at some time come to an end. When I was sixteen I   
came home from basketball practice to find everyone sitting in the living room crying. My   
brother, who was suppose to be in collage, came up to me, hugged me, and said that Momma   
had been injured while caught in the crossfire of a battle with the immortal Apocalypes.   
Her body was so damaged that the doctors said she may never recover and might die. She did   
die and after I couldnt talk to anyone for a long time. I became depressed and moody. So   
unlike my old self. I wanted to kill myself just so I could be with my parents again.   
I wanted to forget about everything, but I couldnt.  
  
Now I am standing here. I an finally ready to let go of the past, think of the future,   
and live again. I am ready to say goodbye.  
  
To the Rogue; the amazing fighter of the immortal X-men  
To Sabine Mckenna; the bad tempered little river rat of a girl  
To Mrs. Lebeau; the hard core business woman  
To our mother; the kind, gentle woman who took such goo care of us  
Goodbye Momma, I love you.   
  



End file.
